russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 - Ang Inyong Tahanan
The new battlecry of ZTV 33 is owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. and it says a lot. ZOE Chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva, in a recent press conference at Dish in Rockwell to announce his ZTV 33's new programs, which is now joining into the UHF network war of UNTV 37 and Net 25. He added: ZTV 33 was just static for several years and this launch of new shows is our way of Kamang-Anak Network. And along the way, we hope to become a catalyst of change and progress in our country and society. We, despite the difficult situations, are Kamang-Anak with our plans to interactive our programming with new hits and better primetime schedules and the country's No. 1 TV network. And about the network war raging on, especially to compete the two biggest TV stations, ZOE Chairman Bro. Eddie, as chairman of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkasters ng Pilipinas (KBP). Another organization of which he is chairman is the Advertising Board. He cautions viewers taking part of the so-called channel war. He believes that ZTV 33 is still adept at regaining more confidence from its viewers and advertisers with their interactive programming. ZTV 33, during its heydate, has been known for airing popular and top-rating programming. The hard-working Villanueva was in a jolly mood, all smiles despite the pressures of his networks moving ahead vision, as he announced the new shows being launched on ZTV 33, home of the Oscars, the PMPC Star Awards and others. Right now, most of the animated shows on the network are courtesy of Walt Disney and Mattel Entertainment, but soon, ZOE Chairman Villanueva informed the press, they will also be coming up with local news and public affairs programs and entertainment shows, some of them to produced with Disney and Mattel. At the moment, ZTV 33 has 21 hours of broadcast, starting at 4 a.m. daily. We will also be launching our children's program. He said they are also planning to put on air again their Jesus is Lord-produced show and other interactive-to-the-times shows. We are a station dedicated to entertainment programs, new shows that make you noble and edified, ZOE Chairman Villanueva stressed. ZTV 33's current daily animation programming is as follows: The world-class old cartoons: Classic Cartoons, Fantastic Four, Wait Till Your Father Gets Home, Wackey Races, The Popeye Show, The Magilla Gorilla Show, The Addams Family, The Littles, The Funky Phantom, The Jetsons and The Flintstones. The CBN Asia cartoons: Superbook and The Flying House. The world's famous animation: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Dinosaucers, Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures, Josie and the Pussycats and the noontime cartoons is Noontime Toons. The movie animation: Animation Specials on Saturdays and Cartoon Theater on Sundays. The rule of teen animation of entertainment: Winx Club and Barbie. The home of a Disney: Mickey Mouse Cartoon, Mickey Mouse Works, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, DuckTales and Disney's Magic English. The Disney characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Goofy and Max Goof. ZTV 33 Station Break and Identification 'Contents:' :1. ZTV Graduation Promo :2. Worlds of Fun TV Teaser :3. ZTV Kids Promo :4. ZTV Balita Ngayon Teaser :5. Suzie's Cue Teaser :6. ZOE-TV Station ID :7. ZTV 33 Station ID ZTV 33 Sign On 'Sign On Sequence:' :1. Station Logo :2. Philippine National Anthem :3. Sign On Script :4. Sign-On Prayer :5. List of cable carriers carrying this channel :6. ZOE-TV Station ID :7. ZTV 33 Station ID